Things I Harry Potter must do before I turn 21
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Six year old Harry is sitting in his cupboard again, and decides to write a list of things to do before he turns twenty one, little did he know that he would do all of these things prior to turning seventeen. Rated K but if another chapter is written on request it will be changed to T. It says Hurt/Comfort it just means comfort in this context. Please Read and Review!
1. The List

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN DON'T OWN!**

Harry Potter at six years of age, he knew that he was in trouble for bleeding on Aunt Petunia's carpet after Dudley had punched him in the nose, and was now locked in his cupboard under the stairs. However he didn't know why the Dursley's hated him so much, why if he strained his memory hard he came up with a bright green light, why he hadn't visited his parents' graves, who his parents were, or what they looked like.

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, and suddenly had a streak of inspiration; he decided to write a list of things he needs to do before he turns twenty one:

_**Things I Harry James Potter need to do before I turn twenty one**_

_View photos of my parents_

_Go to school away from Dudley_

_Be able to see properly_

_Move out of this house_

_Move out of my cupboard_

_Find out more information about my parents_

_Make friends_

_Not get beaten up by Dudley for one entire week_

_Have money_

_Fight a dragon_

It took a few hours but eventually it was finished, then Harry heard footsteps and stuffed the piece of paper under his pillow, and sat on his bed. Aunt Petunia then opened the door and told Harry to cook the steak "Don't you Dare let it burn."

**Authors Note: Just an idea that popped into my head when reading Five things to do Before I Die, by A Love From A Muggle, look it up. I thought that Harry should have one optimistic option and I am sorry if the grammar is better than it should be for a six year old. If you want me to do a chapter about Harry crossing these off, then put it in your review, please Review.**


	2. Crossing Off the List

**The Person who wrote this also known as the Authors Note: Check the previous chapter for my disclaimer. You asked for a chapter of Harry crossing it off and so here it is….**

On Halloween, at eight years of age Harry had had enough of not being able to see anything, and went up to his Aunt, and said "Aunt Petunia, can I please get some glasses so I can see." To help his case he was talking to a wall. Petunia Dursley recalled how her sister would react if she didn't give him glasses, and because she felt guilty that Lily had died on this day, she chose to accept and allow the boy to see, for the memory of Lily. Even though Harry looked like James he has Lily's eyes and that was why Petunia allowed it.

After visiting the optometrists Harry crossed out: _Be able to see properly _off the list of things that he needed to do before he turned twenty one.

* * *

When Harry's Hogwarts letters started to arrive he was moved from his cupboard into Dudley's second bedroom, and there was no contentment when he crossed it off his list; _Move out of my cupboard. _

After Hagrid came and collected Harry and told him he was a wizard, Dudley wouldn't dare be near Harry let alone beat him up, and after a week Harry was excited that he had been able to cross out something off his list. Harry had both not been beaten up by Dudley for a week and found out more information about his parents; their names for one thing, and that meant the world to an eleven year old. So with that he crossed out _Not get beaten up by Dudley, Have money _and _Find out more information about my parents._

* * *

When Harry returned to Privet drive in the summer of 1992 and found the list in his bedroom untouched since the previous summer. He looked from Hedwig, to the photo album that Hagrid had gotten him and Harry grabbed the nearest pen, and crossed out _Make friends_ thinking about Ron and Hermione, _Go to school away from Dudley _thinking about Hogwarts and _View photos of my parents._

* * *

It was three more years until Harry crossed something off the list, while crossing out _Fight a dragon_ said "I honestly didn't think that would come true." None of the Dursley's were aware of what Harry had accomplished or faced, and would not know for many years, and continued to think about what Voldemort's possible next move would be.

* * *

In the rushing of packing no one knew that Harry was already packed and ready to go, until he found the list that he had written when he was six, he quickly crossed out _Move out of this house, _before leaving the Dursley's forever, and not aware that this was one of the last moments he would ever spend with his beloved owl; Hedwig.

* * *

Two years after the war had finished, Harry walked up to Number four Privet Drive, and met Aunt Petunia face to face. He came up the stairs and collected everything he had left behind, on top of the pile was the list; Harry smiled and pocketed the list to show Ginny that sometimes he could be optimistic.

**The Person who wrote this also known as the Authors Note: Do you want me to do another list? If so put it in your review. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
